Chains of Deception
by MysticGohan137
Summary: Hello hello! This story is original but has been helped along the way by Gwendolyn! Go read her stories and please review this one, thanx, Amber.


Chains Of Deception   
Ok, in this little story of mine, it's sort of an original and sort of not. Basically, it involves the Brood, Me(Amber), Gwendolyn(Kick-ass author), and a slew of others. Please, do enjoy.   
MysticGohan137   
  
Prologue   
  
Year: 1751   
"Brother, where are you off to at this hour? You know that the Vampire roaming period is strong yet again." A tall, lanky blonde haired man said worried. "Edge, I'll be fine. Fret not, I'll return in one piece." Christian said. Christian walked out the door swiftly. He hated to be out this late, but duty called. A young woman was in labor, and had been for quite some time. They feared it may be a breach birth, in which case, the woman might die. All the while he was going, another was following, stalking if you will, like the cat does to a mouse.   
"Christian, you made it. Thank god, the women is delirious, she claims she can see god right now and he is mocking her." A man said. The man happened to be a LionCourt. That was his wife in there. "It's alright, many young women do this. It's common for them to have sights they take as god." Christian said walking in. "You son of a bitch. Monsieur, you have damned me, you have damned me to hell!" The women screamed at an empty corner in the room. She screamed at it before collapsing onto the bed. Her neck had been snapped like a twig, yet, no one was there who could have done it.   
"I still wonder what happened....." Christian said out loud as he was headed home to his waiting brother. "I can tell you what happened because I am the cause of it." A voice said. Christian turned around to only be shocked. No one was there. "Who goes there and what trick are you using to fool me?" Christian asked angrily. No one had ever been able to sneak up on him before, why now?   
"Ah, you will do nicely mortal!" He heard the voice that last time before something was upon him, draining him. Christian fought as hard as he could, but it was not to be. He gave up as the creature stopped drinking. "I give you two choices, and two choices only. You can live forever, or die...." The voice said before....   
Chapter 1 Year: 2001   
"Christian! Hey, wake up....." Christian woke up and shook his head. He looked around the room to find it was his room. Not the one from the 1700's but the one of now. He looked at the calendar. It simply read October 10, 2001. "Oh, hey Amber. What brings you here at this time of night? You know it's my dinner-time soon." He said with a grin. "Aww, you wouldn't bite me. I'd sick Gwen after you. Muahahahaaaa!" She said with a laugh. "No hi to me?" Said a pouting voice. "Aww, I'm sorry Edge, I didn't notice you there. Your always in those damn shadows. What is it with you and those damn shadows?" Amber asked with mock seriousness.   
"You'd like to know wouldn't you." Edge said with a smile. "Maybe I would. Uh oh, better make myself scarce, you know who coming this way." Amber said before teleporting away. Christian sighed. He hated it when Gangrel came by. He always made Amber go away.   
"Ah, my children. Were we about to feed without your maker?" Gangrel asked before adjusting his shirt. "I was, pretty boy over there wouldn't dream of it." Christian said with a hint of anger. "Oh thanks brother dear." Edge said with a snarl. "Hmph, well it's true. 'Oh, we must do as our master tells us.' Screw you. I'm going by myself even if you don't like it." Christian said walking out the door and slamming it. "My your brother has a temper. A far cry from how I found him. Come, we shall feed. Let us see how he does on his own." Gangrel said.   
The night was long and Christian had yet to feed. He sat in an alley waiting on a victim when the idea struck like lightning in his head. He loved Amber and had for quite some time. He wondered if she loved him and could only think of one person who would know: Gwendolyn.   
"Ah Christian, to what do I owe the honor?" Gwen said with a smile while flipping through a book. "I have a question to ask you, if you'll answer it." Christian said with his eyes lowered. "Of course I will. What is your question?" She asked looking at him. "Well, I have feelings for Amber, but does she for me?" He asked somewhat fast. "Well, I can't answer that one. Why don't you ask her yourself." Gwen said getting up and giving a quick hug to Christian. "Alright, thank you." Christian said as he left.   
"Father, why do you have to scare every one of my dates?" Amber asked annoyed. That was the fifth one this week! "For the simple fact that I sense what you don't...." Kane said stretching. "Oh? And just what would that be?" She asked looking up at him. "Simple, I'd hate to have to kill a mortal if they cheated or broke your heart." He said hugging her. "Well, I suppose. He was nice though! Whatever, I'll be in my room. I feel like bugging people on the internet." She said. "Well, be careful. I'd hate to have to kill your computer too!" He yelled toward her room.   
"Lets' see, sign on..." She said to herself. It had hit on the first time. 'Welcome, You've got mail.' the corny aol voice said. When she checked her mail, she found that it was mostly spam, but she did have a poem sent from Christian. "Hmmm..." She said as she opened it up.   
When I saw your face,   
I lot all sense of grace.   
Balance was a thing of the past,   
My love would fill a mast.   
And as you read this,   
What do you think?   
Will I swim or sink,   
Will I live or die?   
If you don't love me delete this now,   
And if you feel the other way.   
Which I can't see how,   
Turn around.   
Real fast now,   
And see true loves face.   
Amber turned around and was shocked to see him standing there. "Christian, did you write this for me?" She asked almost in a whisper. "Yes, I did." He said looking away. "Why do you look away? I think it's beautiful, just as you are." She said with a slight blush. "I...forgive me." He said before biting her neck and began to drink. Amber was too shocked to call to her father or anything. She sat there and began to feel light-headed. He gently laid her on the floor before biting his wrist and letting her drink from it. She drank from it for a bit before he pulled away. He silenced her agonized screams as she died the mortal death and became like him. It seemed she only became more beautiful after her becoming. She looked at him with blood red tears in her eyes before teleporting away. Christian sat down heavily; what had he done?   
  
Well, what do you all think? Give me some feedback and let me know if I should continue it or put it on the shelf to rot. If you like it, look for Chapter 2: Dark is Light and Day is Night/Chapter 3: Flowers Bloom at Night   
MysticGohan137^-^ 


End file.
